Lovino's Affections
by MoyaKite
Summary: Human!AU For the KM. Lovino is direct in his displays of affection. Brief bit of Romerica fluff.


KM De-anon: Lovino's Affections

Prompt: "romano/any, at least 4 times romano was clingy/affectionate"

_What it says on the tin._ _Romano's significant other can be literally anyone I don't really care or have any preferences uvu_ _Smut is an option_ _Bonus 1: Frequent skype calls are involved somehow (I mean, Romano can't be with them all the time right?)_ _Bonus 2: Romano is actually upfront and genuine about his love at times. Basically, he isn't a total tsundere ok, just stubborn about showing his affection! But that's all. _ _Bonus 3: More than half of the moments are times when the couple is in public and Romano totally doesn't care (or he does care and that's exactly why he does whatever it is he does :O ) that they are in public and proudly flaunts their couplehood to general public uvu_

Original: [link]

Notes: Rather short. It was the second fill for the prompt in question.

* * *

The first time that Lovino grabbed Alfred's hand, Alfred just froze. Lovino raised Al's hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss against it. Al's eyes flicked toward the crowd; the rest of their study party was focusing on whatever YouTube video Gil had found this time.

"You look good in a suit," Lovino said, a smile tugging at one corner of his lips.

"I—I had a job interview today," Al stammered, swallowing to ease the pounding in his chest. "You look good in everything."

Lovino chuckled as Al covered his face—not to mention his traitorous mouth—in embarrassment. Squeezing Al's hand once more before letting him go, Lovino stood back up.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Lovino asked. Al uncovered his face, opting instead to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"I hear that there's a great movie at the dollar theater," Al replied.

* * *

That movie led to another, which led to a trip to the water park to escape the sweltering, summer sun. Even when Lovino had gone back to Italy to visit his ailing grandfather, he'd planned (for him) late night Skype sessions so that they'd be able to talk when Al got off work in the early evening.

Once Lovino got back, they planned a trip to a local amusement park. By this time, when Lovino grabbed Al's hand, Al knew it was a signal to sling an arm across Lovino's shoulder. Lovino's arm settled comfortably against his waist. Al was dressed to impress, which got him a number of pointed, suggestive looks.

"I love how smug you look," Al grinned.

"Everybody can see that I'm here with the sexiest man in the park," Lovino scoffed. "Who wouldn't be proud?"

Al looked Lovino up and down, still grinning, and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and what are you so pleased about?"

"If I may correct you," Al said, pressing a quick kiss against the top of Lovino's head. "I'm actually here with the sexiest man in the park."

Lovino turned to face him, then pulled him down for a firm kiss that left Al's head spinning.

"I love you so f***ing much," Lovino grinned, hooking his arm around Al's waist again. Several passersby had stopped in their tracks, but Lovino's eyes were entirely on Al. It was exhilarating—Al felt giddy.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"He's not like that," Al said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. The music at the bar was so loud that it was hard to hear himself think—he had to shout to make sure he was heard. "Why does everyone think that?"

His older brother, Arthur, shrugged.

"Look, I'm just saying that I think you'd be happier with someone who's willing to show how much he cares about you!"

"And I'm telling you that Lovino is sweet, caring, affectionate, and loyal—he's amazing and he doesn't deserve to have people—" Al broke off; Lovino was leaning against the bar, a contemplative look in his eye. "Lovino," Al began, and Arthur spun just in time to see Lovino stroll up to Al and kneel down to kiss Al's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Lovino said, smirking up at him. Al knew how to play that game; he bowed courteously.

"It would be my honor."

And Al couldn't help but feel a little smug when Lovino responded by wrapping an arm around his waist and shooting Arthur a very dry glance.

* * *

Many, many years later, Lovino and Al sat at the breakfast table, hands held as they automatically drank coffee and read the news.

"Papa!" a little voice called. Lovino looked up to see Alessia in the doorway. It was hard to believe she was nearly seven; it seemed like only yesterday that she'd begun school. "Papa, I can't find my shoes!"

"Did you check your toybox?" Al asked. She frowned.

"Why would they be in there?" she asked.

"You were using them as telephone, remember?" Al prompted. Her mouth formed an 'oh' of surprise, and she ran back off the stairs. Al looked over at Lovino. "Kiss before I take her to school?"

Lovino shot him the sort of smile that still made Al's legs turn to jelly.

"Always."


End file.
